


Type

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: "So no tattoo of a boyfriend's name," Izzy sighs with mock relief, "that's good."





	Type

"I was thinking you could do this," Clary says, holding up the flower in her hand that she brought from her shop and pointing to the back of her shoulder, "here." 

"So no tattoo of a boyfriend's name," Izzy sighs with mock relief, "that's good."

"Yeah, well," Clary drawls, trailing a finger down the stem of the flower and smiling up at Isabelle through her lashes, "men aren't really my type." 


End file.
